


Summer

by Amaradex



Series: TW Bingo 2013 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaradex/pseuds/Amaradex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would think that living in California would inure them to the heat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [my card](http://water-singer.livejournal.com/6504.html) for the [Teen Wolf Bingo](http://teenwolf-bingo.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompt: (gen)Pack - Heat.
> 
> This is canon from the end of season 2, but will be AU given what we know of season 3.

One would think that living in California would inure them to the heat, but when a record wave of high temperatures broke over Beacon Hills (and most of the rest of the state), the tentative truces and fragile friendships that were still being built between Derek’s pack and Scott’s were at risk of being lost to short fuses and sharp tempers.  
  
“I don’t see why we can’t miss training just for this week,” Scott snarled at Derek, his eyes flashing yellow.  “It’s stupidly hot out there and we deserve a break.”  
  
“Do you think hunters stop existing just because of the weather?” Derek hissed in response.  “We have to be prepared to fight together in and against anything.  There’s any number of supernatural creatures that thrive in this weather and if you really want to take being the protectors of our territory seriously, you have to be able to actually step up and do it.”  
  
“Fifty dollars says they spend all day doing this,” Erica muttered, lounging indolently on the floor.  She tilted her head back to look at Isaac and Boyd, who were sitting on a couch watching Derek and Scott posture, then raised an eyebrow at Stiles.  
  
“Nah, Derek’s too smart to lose by default,” Stiles said, nudging Erica’s shoulder with his foot.  She snapped in his general direction, subsiding with a grumble when he quirked his eyebrow back at her.  
  
“I really can’t believe I’m wasting my summer with this,” Jackson muttered rebelliously, shifting so that he was practically draped across the armchair he’d commandeered and almost literally marked as his own.  
  
“Trust me, we’re all thrilled to bits that you decided to,” Stiles cooed at him, fluttering his eyelashes in an exaggerated way.  Jackson growled at him, baring his fangs in such a way that Erica transferred her growling to him in the blink of an eye.  
  
“Lydia got to go on vacation with her family,” Jackson said petulantly, settling back down to human with a pout once he realized that nobody was siding with him against Stiles.  
  
“Lydia isn’t a relatively new werewolf with a history of control issues,” Boyd said mildly, his eyes still tracking the back and forth between Derek and Scott.  
  
“Plus her and Stiles are still working together on research when she gets time alone and internet access,” Isaac put in, then slid down to lie on the floor next to Erica, pressing himself against the wood in an attempt to find some semblance of coolness.  His eyes were fixed on Scott, as though he could impart his wisdom and strength to help win the argument.  
  
“You know what?  Screw this!” Stiles exclaimed after several long moments of watching Scott and Derek flash claws and fangs in what they likely thought was a subtle attempt to show dominance.  He was loud enough to draw their attention, but he didn’t even flinch when he was faced with two sets of glowing eyes.  
  
“Stiles...” Scott said, his voice verging on a growl.  
  
“This is for us to deal with,” Derek supplied when Scott didn’t bother continuing.  Stiles snorted at them, gesturing between them when they both blinked in confusion.  
  
“You two need to get over yourselves and get back to working together.  Look at how in sync you are right now, even though all you have to deal with is me.  We work as a consistent pack when the two of you aren’t so busy focusing on your differences that you forget that you’ve both got the same goals.”  Isaac and Erica both laughed at the expressions on Derek and Scott’s faces.  
  
“Stiles,” Derek growled, though his eyes were focused on his two Betas, trying to intimidate them into silence.  “I’m the Alpha, and we should be doing what I think is best.”  
  
“Yeah, we’ve all heard it before,” Stiles scoffed, “and you’re not wrong that we can’t just skip training because of inconvenient weather.  But,” he held up his hand, forestalling Scott’s sputtered complaints, “Scott isn’t wrong about us needing a break from running and fighting in this heat.  We’ve done that for three days now - I don’t think we’re going to miss out on much by taking one day off from that, especially if the forecasts are right and we’ve got five more days of this.”  Scott grinned at that, puffing up his chest and casting a sideways look at Derek.  
  
“Go on,” Derek said after a long moment of silence, dropping his threatening posture into a slightly more accommodating one.  
  
“Why don’t we combine keeping cool with training?” Stiles asked, flicking his eyes back and forth between Scott and Derek.  “We haven’t really done any training in the water yet, and I know you’ve got a pretty sweet pond on the property.  We really do need to know how to handle ourselves if we’re ever trapped in a lake or a pool.”  He smiled winningly, noting the twitch of Derek’s lips that said that he’d caught on to what Stiles was referring to and Scott’s quick frown to the same effect.  
  
“Fine,” Derek said, all the tightness of anger gone from his voice.  He tilted his head at the Betas and they all jumped to their feet, quickly scampering out the door, though not before they all brushed some part of Stiles with their hands in thanks.  He smiled at them as they went, then turned the smile to Derek and Scott, not letting it fade even as he shook his head at them, stood, and then followed the others out to the porch.  The smile twisted into more of a smirk when he heard twin sounds of indignation floating out behind him.  
  
As he emerged out into the sunlight and squinted to let his eyes adjust, his face smoothed back out into a smile.  Scott barrelled past him, jumping on Jackson and rolling around in the grass.  Boyd and Isaac were herding Erica towards the path, though she was quite obviously not resisting them.  Derek finally came out as well, and stood beside Stiles just in front of the porch, crossing his arms and regarding the combined pack peacefully.  
  
“Thank you,” he finally said, not even turning to look at Stiles, though the small smile on his face gave him away.  Stiles shrugged and looked down briefly before turning his face towards Derek.  
  
“Hey,” he said lightly, “that’s what pack’s for, Sourwolf.”  He yelped slightly as Derek gently swatted at his head, then took off, laughing when he just barely dodged Derek’s tackle.  With a whistle, the Alpha called Scott and Jackson, and the group of them headed down the path to the pond, all exuding a sense of happiness and joy that said more than words could.


End file.
